A light in the night, A yell in the dark
by Echo. Lyght
Summary: Her life changed drastically when her father was killed and she was thrown into slavery, now a new change awaits her as she is saved from the life of slavery by none other then the straw-hat pirates.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open. What had awoke me? I used to be a very deep sleeper, until my trust was betrayed and i was captured and sold as a slave to a ship of lust filled men. Now the simplest sound would awaken me. So what was it this time.

My mind quickly ran over a list, Was the door open? No if it was there would be some form of light piercing the almost absolute darkness that surrounded me. Item's one and two on the list were answered with no but that doesn't mean that someone could have slipped in and quickly shut the door behind them. Number three on my list was new pain, opening my mind to the pain that i had previously blocked out, i did a quick check. Nothing new. Sure my knee still throbbed from where the captain had twisted it past it limits because he was determined that i would run off if he unchained me from the wall. My wrist still ached from when i went flying across the room for looking at a crew member the wrong way. The sharp pain in my side every time i took a breath was the reminder of the kick i was given last night when i bite one of the mates, taking a chunk of skin with me.

No new pain, no light, and there was no sounds of anyone else being in the room with me. SO WHAT HAD AWOKEN ME? my mind screamed at itself panicking, before i could answer the ship shook with a mighty force. I was flung from the bed that i was on and would have kept flying if the chain around my injured leg hadn't jerked me back. A storm? was it a storm that had woken me up? Suddenly the ship flew violently in the same direction as before. if it was a storm wouldn't we be rocking back and forth, so then maybe we were under attack? Once again the ship's weight was shifted but this time my questions received an answer. Yes we were under attack. I could say that clearly because of the cannon ball that had landed at my feet.

Looking up with fear at the hole that had been blown into the side of the ship i didn't know if i should panic or celebrate. There was water rushing in by the gallon. For some reason my mind decided to go with panic. Opening my mouth in a scream that i knew no one would hear I frantically tried calling out for help. But just silence met my ears. The men that had sold me in to slavery had not only taken my freedom they had taken my voice as well.

* * *

**_*SOME ONE, ANYONE HELP ME!*_ the silent scream echoed in the man's ears and he did something that he hardly ever does, he paused in the middle of his fight his head whipping around to try and locate the source of the voice. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE GOD! DON'T LET ME DIE!" the voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl, but from what the swords man could tell there were no women on this ship. Why was nobody else reacting to the screams that were so full of terror that it was sending shiver's down his spine.**

**Even the shitty love cook wasn't reacting. Again the scream echoed in the swords master's mind _*I CANT DIE A SLAVE PLEASE CAN ANYONE OUT THERE HEAR ME? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!*_ the screams where slowly fading into heart wrenching sobs.**

**"Oh gods what is wrong with me?" the swords man mumbled to himself as he slew enemy after enemy. "I'm turning in to….HIM?" Zoro grumbled shooting a glare toward the curly brow cook, as he neared a door at the back of the ship.**

**"OH SHIT FACE!" Sanji's voice was heard over the sounds of Luffy's fight finishing up "Usopp shot a cannon into the ship its sinking you coming?"**

**"OH STUFF IT CURLY BROW!" Zoro yelled back at him and ignoring the cries of his crew mates he flung the door open. The water came rushing out the bottom of the ship had already filled up to the middle of the stairs. Turning back to the crew his green eyes seeking Luffy's permission.**

**Zoro caught Luffy's gaze with his searching eyes and received a Wide grin from his captain. Taking this as a sign that it was okay, even if it wasn't, Zoro charged ahead into the water. The voice sounded again this time weaker, _*Why me? Why do i have to die like this? Anyone out there please hurry it is starting to go black. Why am i so cold?*_ The voice was now so soft Zoro could no longer hear it. But just like he knew his swords he knew that the voice was coming from below him.**

**With out thinking Zoro drew his trusty Wado Ichimonji and sliced forward into the ship. With an ear bleeding screech the ship began to split. Now searching for the owner of the voice would be a lot easier. As the light began to wipe out the previously murky depths Zoro was able to make out a figure floating in the water. Wait floating wasn't the right word. She was sinking with the ship. Half tempted to leave the body behind, Surly they were dead by now he remembered the fearful shrieks that had torn his mind apart.**

**If there was any chance the owner of the voice was still alive, then Zoro couldn't leave them behind. Taking a deep breath he dove down in the murky depths to the body. As he neared he could tell that this was indeed the owner of the voice being the first women he had seen that was not part of his nakama.**

* * *

The cold and dark faded from existence as I went with it. There was no hope now I was dead. Trying to look on the bright side I realized that dying was one way of being released from the hell that had been my life for at least a few years. It was hard to keep track of time when you hardly saw the light of day. Another plus would be that i could apologize to my father for forcing him into trusting those pirates. The one thing that I had really wanted to do before i died was hunt down that fat, greasy, missing tooth, Black haired bastard that had killed my father, took our life's earnings and had thrown me into hell.

All of a sudden warmth entered into my body again, There were some strong arms wrapping around my waist. "Hi Daddy….I'm sorry" I spoke to my father for the first time in years. "He said he was part of the Whitebeard pirates, I thought we could trust him, I'm so sorry!" My voice was starting to break as i fought off tears, I was not one that would cry easily "I am so so so sorry Daddy, please forgive me i didn't mean to get you killed! I loved you daddy, Please forgive me." I couldn't speak anymore, the sobs i was holding back choking me as they tried to fight their way out.

Instead of responding to my pleas for forgiveness my father just shifted me in his arms until i was being held by my shoulders. Then my father began to shake me.

"WAKE UP!" a deeply husky voice screamed at me, That was not my father's voice. "WAKE UP YOUR NOT DEAD WAKE UP!" the shaking stopped only to be replaced by a sharp slap to the side of my face "If you were dead you wouldn't be able to feel that!" the voice was pleading.

"ZORO YOU'RE HURTING HER!" this new voice sounded a lot like a small child.

"Chopper, help me she isn't waking up."

"Oh shit face what is all this…oh beautiful lady." yet another voice sounded in my ears. If i am dead then this is hell. I am surrounded by men. "Oh marimo stop shaking her that is not the way to wake a sleeping beauty."

* * *

Authors note: First fan-fiction story i have ever done please feel free to leave comments. and if you see anything that might need to be fixed please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

The pain would come and go and then come back, but every time it came back it was worse then before. If this is seriously all i have to look forward to in this afterlife I would really rather be alive. With that thought still lingering in my mind the pain became unbearable and soon i was choking up water and hacking up a lung. These men, who ever they were, had saved me. *WHY?* I couldn't help asking my self for what had to be the thousandth time.

The air entering into my lungs was just enough to give me the strength to open my eyes for a few seconds. What i saw then were the most beautiful emerald green eye staring down at me, and then the darkness took me once again.

* * *

**The girl I had just saved opened her eyes for just a second and looked at me. In that brief amount of time her eyes flashed a few different emotions. Confusion and Fear where the most recognizable before they closed. Bending down I once again took the light blue haired girl into my arms. With the idiot love cook and chopper following me I took her to the infirmary and gently laid her on the bed.**

**Just as I knew he would Chopper immediately swarmed the bed, checking her for any injures. With a grim look on his face he quickly shooed us from the room then shut and locked the door behind us.**

**"Well lets go find Luffy and tell him that _you_ brought somebody aboard." The shitty cook mumbled. He was right, as much as it pained me to admit that, we had to go find Luffy. We didn't have to look very long before Luffy came flying towards us. "SANJI! MEAT!" he bellowed as he crashed into us.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, where was I? Looking around the small room I saw the cutest thing ever sitting at the desk. It was a stuffed Racoon, No it was a reindeer at least i think it was...it had antlers after all. Just as i was reaching out to grab it the stuffed animal moved. *WHAT THE HELL? IT'S ALIVE?* I screamed within my mind. The reindeer turned around and I saw the syringe in his hooves. *Oh there is no way you are sticking that thing in me. I don't care how damn cute you are, I don't know you and even if I did, there is no way you are sticking a needle filled with some unknown liquid in me!* I screamed at him forgetting for a moment that he couldn't hear me. As I tried to get away from this adorable creature of evil it felt like I had just been hit in the chest with a cannon ball.

"Its okay," the little reindeer told me, "You can trust me I'm a doctor."

*You could be Rudolph the Blue Nosed Reindeer for all I care! YOU ARE NOT STICKING ME WITH THAT NEEDLE!* I tried to cry at him as I went to move away but with that movement the pain struck again.

"This will make the pain go away." He told me in a childish voice that sounded familiar somehow. Something about that voice, I don't know what, made me believe that I could put my trust in him. Against the voices screaming at me to get away I stopped trying to run and just let the reindeer do his doctor-ie thing. Right as he lined up the needle the door was thrown open and in charged a very scary looking pissed off man who had green hair.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET?" He roared, while looking right at me. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

I couldn't help but stare in amazement at this man, was he implying that he had heard me. "That is Chopper, He is the doctor around here. so you will sit back shut up and let him do his stuff." the man's voice was no longer yelling but he was glaring at me.

*WAIT A GOD DAMN MOMENT!* I cried. *WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT I CAN TRUST YOU?*

"Your right you know nothing about us, but you have to trust us anyway." the man responded to my unvoiced question like he was explaining a math problem to an idiot.

*...wait you can really hear me?* To say i was shocked would be a major understatement. *How? Nobody has been able to hear me for four years!*

"Really? well unlucky me!" the man responded. The poor little reindeer, Chopper I guess i could call him now that i knew his name, was looking at the green haired man with concern.

"Zoro are you okay?" He asked in his adorable little voice. "She hasn't said anything at all"

"Yes she has you just can't hear her." Zoro told the little animal his voice softening. Then he turned to me his voice hard again "by the way we can't just keep referring to you as GIRL or SHE whats your name?"

*No one has asked me that in years.* I answered the strange man with a small smile, I could get used to having someone to talk to again. *Its Echo*

"Well nice to meet you Echo. Now be quiet so I can go back to sleep." with that said the green haired man left. As i was watching him leave Chopper stuck me quickly with the needle.

"There that should help you feel better." The little reindeer told me with a smile on his face. With the meds slowly spreading through my body I felt the pain easing off. The more pain that disappeared the more exhausted I became. Eventualy I gave in to sleeps dark embrace.

* * *

"-ase!" the voice that was stirring me from my sleep was one that sounded familiar but i couldn't place. "please amoureux* Wake up you need to eat something it's been over a week since the marimo saved you. You need to eat something before you wither away."

Opening my eyes I saw a very concerned blonde, with might i add a striking blue eye, staring down at me. Whats with this crew? I questioned my self but was quickly distracted as my nose caught the sent of food and my stomach growled loudly. "Please Amoureux you need to eat. I made you some soup." The blonde said putting the tray he was carrying softly on my lap then helping me sit up.

I stared blankly at the man. *How do I know you didn't poison it?* I asked him with in my head, but the growling of my stomach soon won over my caution and I took a sip of the soup. The flavors exploded in my mouth, I hadn't tasted food this good in...well forever. Forgetting the manners my mother had pounded into my head while I was still a child I loudly slurped up all the soup, forgoing the spoon.

When I had finished I looked over at the blonde slightly embarrassed, just to see he had a smile on his face. "Glad you liked it." He said. "Now Amoureux go back to sleep. Chopper will have my head if he found out that I woke you up." He turned to leave but was stopped when i raised my uninjured hand to grab his suit coat. The look of confusion on my face was unmistakable.

"What are you confused about? Chopper having my head?" I nodded. "Well when it comes to his patents Chopper isn't the most flexible person out there, but it does help them get better faster." He chuckled at that "Oh by the way my name is Sanji, and I am the cook on this ship." With my questions answered i released him, but before he could turn to leave Chopper came in.

*How would something so cute, But evil when handed a needle, kick someone like his butt?* I couldn't help but wonder in amazement as the little doctor turned to me.

"Oh your awake how are you feeling? any pain?" I resisted answering him until he gave me a look that would melt a hard shell of chocolate. I shook my head letting him know that the last dose he gave me, when ever that was, hadn't worn off yet. "Oh thats good, I thought you might have woken up because you were hurting somewhere." While Chopper was talking to me I saw Sanji slip out with a smile and a wink.

* * *

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update I've had a busy couple of months

*Sweetheart


	3. Chapter 3

Quick authors note OMG! sorry it took so long to post the new chapter but a lot of shit has happened I lost my job, had to move to a totaly new state, both my computers crashed, and on top of it all I am working two jobs and going to school. I hope it will not be so long when i update next! I so sorry to all my followers!.

Ike Y. Samurai in answer to your question she is going to be a kick ass Mary sue once she gets over her fear of the crew, until then (and I apologize for this) she is going to be a very useless, stubborn Sakura.

So anyway onto the story! ^.^

The next time I opened my eyes was a nice tranquil night. The soft noise of a violin being played into the night had me relaxing against the pillow under my head as it brought memories of my mother to my mind. Before she died, when i was still really little, she would play the violin for me when i had had a nightmare.

The slightly haunting tune of the violin that was being played in the present was similar, but sadder, then the melody my mom had played but it still had the same effect on me. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when the music stopped and I could hear the light pitter patter of footsteps outside the door.

with a almost unheard squeak the door slowly opened and a skeleton stuck its head into the room. I was wide eyed as i stared at it. Why would someone enter a room with a skeleton in front of them was baffling my mind. what was even more confusing was why it had a big fluffy afro on its head. I tried to sit up on the bed but winced as a shearing pain shot from my side.

"Oh your awake? Maybe I should go get Chopper-San?" A voice asked.

Looking around I couldn't see anyone living, the only other thing in the room with me was the strange afro skeleton, that was now in the room completely with me.

*Who said that* I asked softly, knowing that only one person could hear me on this ship.

"That would be me." the skeleton moved its mouth and the voice was heard coming from it.

My mouth fell open in surprise. *The skeleton talked?* I balked.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I apologize dear lady. My name is Brook." The skeleton, (Brook?) said with a bow. "My dear lady, may I see your panties?"

*What the fuck?* what type of man, or skeleton, would ask that of anyone, let alone someone he just met. *NO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED FUCK!* I screamed at him with all my might.

The skeleton's shoulders started to shake in a silent laugh as he once again bowed and exited the room.

A little while latter the music started up again. I was just drifting off into the land of nod once again when a thought had occurrs to me *The skeleton could hear me talking to him? HOW THE HELL? I have gone years with out anyone to talk to and all of a sudden there are two people who can hear me? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?*

With panicked thoughts flowing through my mind I missed when Chopper came in and gave me some more of that miracle knock out drug.

The next time I opened my eyes was to an orange haired women who was sitting at the desk where the medicine usually was. She had some paper spread out before her and was scribbling away on the page. Gently and quietly I shifted in the bed trying to get a better look. The sudden shift in weight on my side and knee has me hissing slightly in pain.

The orange haired women looked over at me. Her honey coloured eyes meeting mine for a second before she smiled. I didn't know what to take of the women, She was the first i had seen with this crew, but in my experience the women were often times worse then the men when it came to how they loved to abuse me. I would take the men's beatings over the women's mind torture any day.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to work on my maps with out Sanji fawning all over me."

Sanji? that name sounded familiar and the colours yellow and blue were brought to mind and my stomach growled softly. *Oh that strange cook.*

The orange haired lady's smile brightened "I guess your hungry huh?" She must have heard my stomach growl. "I'll go let Sanji know that you would like some food." The lady stood up and walked out of the room.

*Strange women. I wonder what her name was?* I asked myself

"It's Nami." A deep voice from the doorway answered my question. Looking over I saw the angry green haired man walking in.

*what do you want?* I snapped at him my mind going to the last encounter I had with the man.

"No need to get snippy with me!" the man growled at me. "I was just coming to check up on you. Luffy said since I brought you on board then I had to make sure you were taken care of until he decides what to do with you."

*Luffy?*

"The captain of our ship."

*your not the captain?* I was starting to get scared. If this muscle brained brute wasn't the captain, i didn't think I wanted to meet the man who could keep him in line.

The man let out a low chuckle and smiled slightly. "No I'm not the captain, but I do get that a lot."

the smile soon faded from his face "well it looks like your doing okay. So I'm going back to my work out."

*Wait!* I called out to him. *Why can you and that perverted skeleton hear me?*

Zoro turned around to face me. "Brook can hear you too?" He asked the shock apparent on his face for a brief second.

*Yeah, He asked me if he could see my panties last night* I told him bluntly.

"Why do you think he can hear you? unless you wanted someone to ask you that." He smirked at me, making me really want to hit him.

*NO! Why would I want to be asked that by anyone? I yelled at him to go away and called him a perverted fuck. He left laughing so I thought maybe he could hear me.*

Zoro opened his mouth to answer me when the door to the infirmary opened with a bang. "Here you go my beautiful Echo-Sama." It was Sanji bringing me something to eat. "Marimo move it." He said after he set down the food. When Zoro showed him his middle finger Sanji Kicked toward him. Zoro's hands went to the handles of his katana but before he could draw them Chopper showed up and with some glares aimed at the men sent them on their way.

The cute doctor turned to me "How are you feeling today?" He asked as he sat down "Are you in any pain?"

I have to admit that I've grown attached to this little creature though out the days that I have been in his care. With out any hesitation I nodded slightly.

"Okay, could you show me where?"

Carefully moving my wrist so i wouldn't bump it, even though chopper had put some kinda hard bandage around it at some point, I pointed to my knee. The most pain was coming from there, the pain in my side just a slight ache now.

"Okay. " Chopper said with a smile. "I was already planing on doing something about that today. I'm going to have to operate on your knee. Your patella has been dislocated and the muscles and cartlege in you knee have been all torn up. So I'm going to go in and fix it up for you okay?" the cute little reindeer asked me.

*If it makes the pain go away I guess you can do it.* I told him then remembered that he couldn't hear me. With an uncertain smile I nodded.

"Good" Chopper said and grabbed a needle from the desk behind him. "I'm just going to put you to sleep for the surgery now." He said as he stuck the needle into the tube that was attached to my arm. This drug felt differently then the others it kinda made my eyes feel itchy and my eyelids started feeling like lead


End file.
